THE TRUTH
by nityge
Summary: This story is based on the assumptions of @gwendy85 on tumblr that Rey's Dark Sider parents were once killed by Luke. When Luke discovered the little girl, he wants to kill her too. But young Ben convinced him to drop her on Jakku instead. In the wake of the events of TFA, Kylo Ren is heading to Ahch-To to tell Rey the truth. An explosive truth that Luke doesn't like to unveil.
1. Him 1

He's confident. To come alone. No stormtroopers are escorting him. He has no need for them. Without protection he will surrender, even leaving his lightsaber behind.

He knows, she won't harm him. She will listening to him. Because he's telling her the truth, ending her loneliness. Bringing her the belonging, she's looking for. Cause she belongs to the Dark Side. She belongs to him.


	2. Her 2

Ahch-To is a peaceful place. So different from Jakku. Even the winds and the swoosh of the waves are somehow peaceful. But Rey doesn't feel that way. She feels restless, worries about the friends she has left behind. Her thoughts are with Finn. She got the message that he has awoken, but hasn't talked to him in person. Is he really okay?

She shouldn't have so much to ponder. But her training with Luke isn't quite occupying her time. She's still wondering why he's training her at all. His reluctance is obvious. She thinks he even fears to train her. Only when they are meditating together she feels he's balanced. And they are meditating a lot.

Her musing during the day is one thing. But the nights are worse. Because at night the dreams are coming. Dreams about him. Kylo Ren. It seems all her dreams belong to him.

In that dreams he promises her, he will come for her. Repeats his offer to teach her. Tells her she belongs to him, the Dark Side. And she believes him. He won't rest until she's in his hands. She can't do a thing about it. Therefore she waits and meditates with Luke to prepare herself.

When she watches the little inconsiderable shuttle cutting through the clouds, she knows the time of waiting is over. As is the peace on Ahch-To. He has found them.

Rey runs back from the green hills. Back to the huts that are the remains of the First Jedi Temple. To the home of the last Jedi.


	3. Him 3

His confidence has somehow shrunk into mouse size. Now that he is facing her. What if she doesn't listen to him? Will he be strong enough to control his rage? The Dark Force is nagging at him. It drives him crazy.

He needs to stay calm, prepared to fight with words instead of powers. He knows that. But damn he boiling inside. For a moment he considers to put on his mask again. His hideout where he feels secured and strong. But instead he pulls of his gloves and puts them to his helmet and lightsaber. With bared face and hands he climbs out the shuttle, ready to expose the truth.

Rey and his uncle are waiting for him. And there is Chewie watching from the distance, ready to shoot him down. He stretches out his naked hands and looks at her. She stares back at him. At his face, at her scar which marked him as a monster. At his opened hands.

„SCAVENGER!" He growls at her.

 _A little bit too forceful. Watch yourself!_

He lowers his hands, balls them into fists.

 _Calm down!_

„I came here for talking." He hesitates a moment, lets his words sink in. „I'm here to tell you the truth."

She shifts slightly.

„The truth about your belonging!"


	4. Her 4

She stares at him as he climbs out of the shuttle.

She stares at him as he moves towards them with forceful strides.

She still stares as he stretches out his pale hands towards her. The wind tears at his hair. The scar she gave him, glows in his face. He looks dangerous and wild.

 _Like an untamed animal. A monster, a beautiful beast._

She feels his force signature. It's powerful and dark.

They stare as each other.

„SCAVENGER!" His voice is violent, piercing her.

„I came here for talking."

 _I don't believe you._

„I'm here to tell you the truth."

 _Liar!_

„The truth about your belonging!"

 _The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead. Oh, Maz!_

„I don't want to listen to your lies." She spits at him. „You are a MONSTER!"

„You're right. I am. I don't deny it. But I'm not a liar." He reaches out his hands again.

„Rey, PLEASE! You deserve to know the truth." He takes a step towards her. She backs off, increasing their distance again.

„I have been to Jakku. I have seen the scratches at the wall. Thousands of days of desperate waiting."

„YOUR SICK BASTARD. Of course you KNOW! You had been rampaging through my mind."

 _I'm gonna cut you into pieces, you monster!_

She feels a rage inside like never before. A burning fire of hate. She sends it towards him to end this farce. But Kylo Ren stays calm. Instead he grabs into his left sleeve. He pulls out something.

It's her pilot doll he holds towards her. She stares at it, at the doll in his hand, then rising her eyes towards his sincere gaze.

 _I will never lie to you, Rey._


	5. Him 5

That stupid dirty rag of a doll. He's glad, he took it with him. It helps him to prove his honesty. Not that he really cares that she believes him. She's a Force sensitive. She would recognize if he's lying. But the doll serves its purpose. The waves of hate she has previously sent towards him are slowly downsizing into cold disgust.

 _Despise me, I couldn't care less. As long as you listen to me._

„Tell me then, Ren. What do you have to reveal." She narrows her eyes on him, folding her arms.

Kylo breathes in deeply.

 _Time to seed disgust._

For the first time he turns to his uncle.

„Tell her, uncle. What happened to her parents? How she ended in this shit-hole Jakku? A child of five left to rot in the desert."

Rey's pretty face begins to show confusion. She looks from him to her master, then back to him. He has caught her attention. Oh, he loves this.

His uncle steps forward.

 _How old he has become. Old and still foolish._

„Ben, this isn't the right thing to do. The Force will..."

He interrupts Luke at once.

„Of course not, uncle." He spats at him fiercely. „It's never been right. I should have stopped you, but I couldn't. I was too weak, too trustful. An innocent child that you corrupted for your cause."

He nods towards Rey now. „Another child you convicted to a live of misery and loneliness."

„I tried everything to keep you save. To keep you in the Light. Away from the Dark Side. But Snoke..."

He cuts him off again.

„Blame it on Snoke. Or on my failure. We both know the truth. Your foolish perception of the Force sent me down that path of mine."

How he would love to cut Luke down with his saber. To end this finally. But it's not what he came for. He wants Rey.

„You have lived for a lost cause, uncle. With you the Jedis will vanished from the Galaxy."l


End file.
